


Time after time

by Geilie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Post-Cuba, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Certe cose non cambiano mai.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after time

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta durante la Drabble Night del 17/02/13, organizzata al volo per terminare i pacchetti creati da [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078) per il suo EFP-anniversario.
> 
> _PACCHETTO “TAKE A CHANCE ON ME” + NERO_  
>  Fandom: Marvel - X-Men (movieverse)  
> Pairing: Magneto/Professor X (fanon)  
> Prompt: "Molte cose cambiano nel tempo... molte cose, non tutte." - Il Gladiatore

**Time after time**  
 _103 parole - slash, movieverse, malinconica e in fondo romantica. In onore di uno dei miei OTP._  
   
Certe cose non cambiano mai.  
Charles ha sempre lo stesso sorriso, per te. Non importa che ogni vostro incontro sia uno scontro, ormai da anni; non importano tutte le sconfitte che avete subito ciascuno per mano dell’altro; non importa il tempo, meno che mai.  
Ogni volta lui ti guarda, ti saluta - ti chiama per nome, quel nome che non permetti a nessun’altro di pronunciare - e ti regala quel sorriso che conosci solo tu. O forse è un sorriso come tanti, ma tu, che lo conosci così bene, ci leggi dentro tutto quello che Charles non può più leggere nella tua mente.


End file.
